When We Were Sixteen
by Peace215
Summary: Fighting a war hungry father, defeating a prodigal sister, reclaiming his throne, and bringing peace to the world? Easy. Understanding his little girl is growing up? Not so much. Zuko isn't coping well to his daughter's first date; Aang and Sokka help in true friendship style. Canon pairings. Glimpses of other pairings.


**Disclaimer:** If this show was mine, things would totally be different. So, it's not.

**AN:** A cute post-series one shot. It's canon (strange for me). After meeting Lin and Tenzin in _Korra_, I've been curious as to the other offspring of the old Avatar cartoon. And how the old gang would handle being parents and dealing with hardships they would have to endure because of their children; after all, they still remember being young, and the trouble they got into. This sprung up from that.

Oh, but I couldn't totally not put in a nod to my favorite ship. Enjoy.

**Summary:** Facing a war hungry parent? Easy. Fighting a prodigal little, favored sister? Doable. Running a country and bringing peace to a war torn land? Simple. Letting his little girl go on her first date? …what? Zuko isn't handling the fact his little girl is growing up; Aang and Sokka try and help him cope.

* * *

The pub was old, with the smell of dried ale, Moonshine and Fire whiskey coating the floors. The chairs were rickety, and the tables shifted with every step of a patron. It was loud and crowded and absolutely suffocating but Fire Lord Zuko didn't care.

He had been going to the pub since he was first crowned. It was in the lower, poorer sections of his country. He spent nights there listening to his people; mostly, it was them slurring out curses for their lives, but it helped him keep an ear to the ground. He knew of three assassination attempts before they acted. He caught two thieves. He fired four guardsmen after they compared him to Ozai. They had cheered his father's victories, even though he sat in a prison, a broken and degenerate man, and cursed his improvements and he and Aang's settlement of the United Republic of Nations.

Tonight though, he didn't listen to those around him. In fact he ignored most of the patrons, except the barmaid that was steadily feeding his drinks. He stared at the stained glass in front of him, the ember colored whiskey still on the wooden table, tempting him to drown the shot and take another. He refrained. He had already done it four times already; another one would make it hard for him to stand. Fire whiskey was a toxic and dangerous drink unless handled correctly. He had only ever seen Toph take more than six shots in one seating, and it was after her lame excuse of a boyfriend had dumped her.

Now she was raising a daughter, on her own, and protecting Republic City after Zuko had appointed her their Chief of police and Earth Kingdom Councilwoman.

Fire Lord Zuko sat in the back corner, drabs of grey and darkened gold covering his lean frame; he was in his mid-forties and still in shape, if not more so than when he took the throne, and defeated Azula for the crown. But no one could tell under his cloak and in fact, the Fire Lord preferred it that way. He just needed to be alone.

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder; he didn't bother to jump. He glanced up, golden bleary eyes meeting friendly yet wise blue orbs and sighed. The only warrior turned Councilman grinned, tired laugh lines etching into his dark tanned face. "Found you."

"It wasn't a game," The older man bit out. "I wanted to be alone," Zuko muttered, cupping his hands around the small glass. He was tempted to finish it once again and ask for another.

"Being alone is probably not the best idea," a voice said to his right. Aang, much older like himself and Sokka stood before him. He was tall, though Zuko still hovered over him, with a thin line of facial hair coating his chin. Zuko had remained clean shaven. "Not tonight anyway."

The Fire Lord snorted as both of his oldest friends took their seats beside him. The barmaid placed another shot in front of Sokka and one in front of Aang. The Avatar shook his head, as drinking was never something he participated in usually (there were rare occasions) and asked for the water on her tray. Sokka smiled, winked at the girl half his age and downed both shots before requesting another.

When she scooted away, face pinking just slightly after Sokka's attentions, both men faced Zuko. He didn't bother to let them speak before opening his own mouth. "Finished with Yakone?"

Aang shrugged, looking to the ceiling of the bar in thought. Sokka caught his gaze and rolled his eyes. "Aang finally did his civic duty and ended a near psychotic man that almost ruined the peaceful and harmonial city we call home." He cleared his throat as Aang refused to meet their gazes. Zuko wasn't privy to the information but he knew of the dangers the man had presented based on Toph's quick letters, written by a close friend. As far as he was concerned, the choice had been obvious.

Aang didn't quite agree. "Well, at least Katara gets it. Anyway," Sokka rubbed his chin and sighed looking to his friend. "Back to you. It's not that bad. It's just for tonight."

Ignoring his attempts to starve off conversation, and therefore to get them to leave him alone, Zuko answered his friend blindly. "But what if she likes him?" he whined, dropping his head to the table. His drink sloshed in its container. "What if there's more?"

"More dates?" Aanga asked warily, looking to the sky, then to Sokka. The older man, his brother in law, shrugged. The distant, cloudy look in his grey orbs had vanished. "Then, he'll be considered her boyfriend?"

The smell of burning wood made Sokka pull the Fire Lord from the table. "Easy buddy. No need to burn down the bar. It's just one date. I mean, c'mon, we all dated. It's natural for young people to date." He waved to himself. "I dated. I dated a lot. Even after Suki."

The golden stare would make the mightiest of men freeze in their tracks. It barely affected Sokka. "She's _my_ daughter. _My_ _daughter_ should not be dating."

"She is sixteen," Aang said again, sipping from the cool water the barmaid had dropped off. Two more shots sat in front of Sokka. Zuko didn't remember seeing her drop them off. "You remember when you were sixteen? You and Mai were dating."

Zuko growled low in his throat, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Dear Agni, I _hope_ she's not like me and her mother."

"Yeah besides, didn't you like break up with her in a note, and leave Mai to join us?" Sokka tapped the table. The shots were empty. Zuko rolled his eyes; Sokka could handle his liquor, and could for quite some time. He wasn't surprised. "There is that. She won't have to deal with that at least. A man that decides to save the world instead of follow a path of war. We already did that. So we're safe there."

Aang nodded. "And she's not running from a bent-on-war father either." He smiled as Zuko turned his glare on to him. "It's not that bad. It's one date."

"It's her _first_ date. _Ever_," he whined pathetically. Sokka snickered next to him. "I can't believe Mai allowed it."

Clapping a hand on to his oldest friend's shoulder, Sokka grinned widely. "Mai said yes, because_ you_ would say no. She's fine. She's a prodigal firebender, Princess of the Fire Nation, heir to the throne, with hand to hand combat training in every sword technique known to mankind." He shrugged. "If anything, we should be afraid for the guy."

"She does have your temper," Aang supplied, only making Zuko frown deeper.

"He doesn't even look like he can hold a sword. How did my daughter like some nobleman like_ that_? What if they're attacked? What if she needs help? I'm not there to protect her-"

"Slow down man," Sokka chuckled lowly. Zuko's drink was now gone and he felt himself detest the water tribe warrior. He had been meaning to drink that. "What do you mean he can't lift a sword?" Then Sokka paused, looking to Aang then Zuko. His brow was furrowed, his mind working faster than either of the men could comprehend. "What kind of man doesn't know how to use a sword, let alone lift one?"

"See?"

"Guys," Aang said quietly, raising his palms. His bright orange robes looked out of place in the darkened atmosphere. Zuko almost felt the urge to laugh. "There's no more war. There's no need for weapons."

"Speak for yourself," Sokka muttered. Zuko nodded heavily.

"As the Princess to the Fire Nation, and heir, weapons are a must."

"And he's a man," Sokka cried out. "Men know how to fight." His eyes traveled over Aang as the monk raised an eyebrow. Sokka conceded a bit. "Okay, well most men. The Avatar obviously has super cool powers, and knowing weapons is not strictly enforced. Nor really needed when you could burn them to a crisp, or surround them in earth."

"Zuko," Aang continued, rolling his eyes at his wife's brother. Was that really what he had married into? "It's a part of growing up. She is on one date. You will be able to protect her even now, without her in front of you all the time. You've taught her well. And with her knowledge, she'll make informed decisions and keep herself way safe."

"And she has like five guards tailing her. Talk about overkill, pal."

Zuko dropped his face into his hands and sighed. Even though his mind was drunk and his body lethargic, he knew his friends were right. It didn't mean he had to like it. "But she's _my daughter_." Then he looked over to the Avatar and glared. "You have a daughter. You just wait and see. You'll understand. Kya's just about the same age. Men will be barking at the door for her hand in marriage by next full moon's time."

And all men knew it would be true. Though Zuko's daughter was beautiful with long silken black strands, and striking sleek golden eyes; with her mother's fine china face, her biological aunt's skills and body, and her father's mind and temper, Kya would still see more male suitors. And it wasn't based on looks or personality alone, Zuko's daughter was skilled, good natured, and remarkably smart. It was Zuko that most men did not court his daughter. Zuko had scared most of the male population away from his only daughter. He was a protective father, and scary as hell if a man even looked at his daughter for longer than a few seconds.

Kya, was born of Aang and Katara; she was sweet and even tempered, though lively and energetic. She was thoughtful and kind, with a heart as large as her mother's, and a need to help people like her father. And her parent's did not scare people from their only daughter, but embraced everyone to know her. As the Avatar's oldest, and the most talented Waterbender in both Water Tribes fire born waterbending daughter, Kya was endearingly loved by all.

Aang sighed, though the smile on his face didn't falter. "I'm sure that is a long time coming. Kya is more worried about the world, the people, and her studies in waterbending than finding a match. In fact, I think she is too much like her mother for her own good."

Sokka clapped his hands, laughing loudly. "That's my niece. A stubborn, prideful, awesome caretaker to the end. At least Uncle Sokka won't have any boys to beat up with his boomerang anytime soon."

Aang rolled her eyes and Zuko glared at his friend. He poked his chest clumsily. "Tell me again why we were given daughters, and you have yet to have children."

Sokka shrugged, taking another shot that had appeared in front of him. Zuko envied him. "I've yet to settle down. Too much work, too little time. Besides, being an uncle to a Waterbender, a talented poker player and an Airbender is a full time job." He winked at Aang. "Careful Aang, Toph's daughter Lin has her eye on Tenzin."

"They're ten!" Aang shouted, earning a few looks their way. Zuko pulled his hood down further and hiccupped loudly. "I think I have more to worry about with Bumi at twelve with the cabbage merchant's daughter in Republic City, than either Tenzin or Kya. And she's seventeen!" He glared at his brother in law. "He's just like you, you know. Katara blames you for his sarcasm and charm."

"That's my boy!"

"I'm going home," Zuko muttered as he stood, swaying in midair, his friend's conversations forgotten. Aang quickly grabbed his right arm, as Sokka took the left to ease him to his feet. Zuko blinked once and strained his eyes to look out the window, feet away. "She'll be home soon, and I want to be there when she does. I need to know if that _nobleman_ treated her right." He growled low in his throat, edging from his friends. "A nobleman, _really_?"

He failed miserably, as Sokka caught his arms in mid-fall. He grinned lopsidedly. "Easy buddy. We'll take you back to the palace." Lifting him up slightly, Sokka looked over Zuko's head of covered full black locks, to Aang's grey eyes. He quirked an eyebrow. "What's his thing against noblemen anyway? Don't they, like ya know,_ support_ him?"

Aang shrugged as Zuko muttered, "I was hoping she'd go for someone a bit opposite her element. Maybe for once, follow her heart instead of what fate wanted."

Both men looked at each confusedly, before Zuko dropped further into the Water Tribe man's arms. Sokka staggered briefly – even though he was strong, his muscles built from repairing a city, building defenses and inventions for his tribe and for the Republic city – Zuko was still a man that trained every day, and had a few inches and pounds on him. Glancing at their friend's face, they saw his eyes closed, and mouth opened into a soft snore. Fire Lord Zuko had passed out.

They blinked. "Well, that wasn't too bad." Sokka responded lightly, nodding once.

The Avatar shook his head in comic frustration. "Not bad? We have a passed out Fire Lord, in the lower rings, and have to take him all the way back to the palace. What could be worse?"

Sokka eyed him steadily, before hefting Zuko on to his back, careful to leave his hood in place. He barely swaggered as he exited the door, Zuko's weight a distant thought. He was after all a warrior, and stronger than most. Carrying the Fire Lord was no different than carry a lion-seal back to the tribe for a feast. "It could be as bad as when Katara gave birth to Kya. He was more drunk than you were."

Walking amicably next to Sokka, Aang nodded slowly. "True. I never understood why."

Blue eyes drifted to the night sky before glancing to his younger friend. He knew why. Sokka had always known why, but he let the question go. He was a smart man, and people tended to forget how observant he could be but he wasn't going to bring up old feelings. Letting his face become emotionless, he responded, "Me too buddy. Me too."

* * *

**AN:** Few points –

Sokka has not been said yet to have any children. In the flashbacks of _Korra_ – **spoiler** – he, Toph and Aang are at the trial for Yakone, and no Suki in sight. We know from other points in _Korra_ about Toph's daughter, Zuko's daughter, and Katara being with Aang and having three children. We know nothing of Sokka; we don't even know if he and Suki ever lasted.

Now the comic (which I didn't read, but read snippets on the wiki site) said Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors became Zuko's personal guard after the war. This would be enough reason for her and Sokka not to be together in the future if she remained in her duties to Zuko and he followed his path for his Tribe and then becoming a Councilman in Republic City. (The dreamer in me rebels at no happy ending…) Plus Sokka as an older flirty guy is just too much fun to write.

Zuko's daughter's name I've yet to find. Therefore I did not name her here.

And of course I had to put in my Zuko/ Katara bit. It's tiny and you might miss it… did you get it?

That's all. Let me know what you think!

Peace


End file.
